Más que sólo dos palabras
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: "Te amo" no es necesario decir estas dos palabras para sentirlo. Existen pequeños detalles, pequeñas frases, y cada cosa grita "¡Te amo!" a su manera. [Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/etc forman parte de la misión de 100 años del foro Cannon Island "Cien formas de decir: Te amo"]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble/viñeta corresponde a nuestra primera ¡Misión de 100 años¡ ¡Cien formas de decir: Te amo" del foro Cannon Island!.

Personajes/ Yukino y Sorano Aguria.

Palabras: 597.

* * *

Acababas de abofetear a tu maestro, de soltar lágrimas por lo ocurrido, fueron crucificados por el enemigo, no pudiste hacer nada, realmente nadie pudo.

Escuchas hablar a la señorita, y sientes algo cálido en tu interior, sabes que si ella se pone seria, no hay nada que temer, porque ¡Es la señorita! No hay maga más poderosa que ella, y decides pelear con todo tu poder, hasta quedarte sin magia, por ella, por tu maestro, por tus amigos, por tu glorioso Sabertooth, por tu familia...

Pero, tienes un presentimiento, algo pasará ¿será bueno o malo? Ella te pregunta que tienes, pero decides callar, temes que decir algo que atraiga la mala suerte.

Ves como tus compañeros pelean, invocas a tus espíritus, enemigos caen, más sabes que están peleando con los subordinados, que los más peligrosos no están cerca de ustedes, que un poco lejos de ustedes, Fairy Tail pelea, y sientes impotencia, otra vez cuidan de ti, y tú mente viaja muchos años atrás, cuando ella, tu querida hermana te salvó de ¿qué? ¡Es lo peor! Nisiquiera sabes de que te salvó.

Y nisiquiera lo puedes imaginar por miedo, miedo a que tu mente te traicione y te enseñe cosas crueles, aunque una parte de ti grita que no importa que halla sido, todo fue cruel, tu hermana sufrió crueldades, el haber sido separadas fue la primera y la única que conoces, más no la más dolorosa, porque te duele el no saber que más sufrió.

Te pierdes en tus pensamientos, e ignoras todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, no notas cuando tus compañeros gritan tu nombre, no escuchas a la señorita gritar, nada de eso notas, para cuando reaccionas, un hombre rubio te deposita en el suelo con una delicadeza que no cuadra con su apariencia, un pelirrojo que te sonríe de lado y dice -Deberías escuchar más allá, pequeña hermana.

Y sus palabras te confunden. Ves al frente, y un hombre con cabello bi color está peleando contra el enemigo, y es cuando la ves. Una albina como tú, vistiendo poca ropa, y con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, que se lanza al ataque de quien te atacó.

La ves de perfil, y no puedes evitar recordar una vez más a tu hermana. ¿Donde estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿tendrá como tú unos amigos a quien llamar familia? Personas que la quieran y cuiden como a ti... y quieres llorar, porque sabes que no es el momento de pensar en ello. De pensar en ella.

Regresas la mirada ante los recién llegados, y ves como la albina pelea con el enemigo, ella pareciera enojada, pero de pronto, llevas tus manos a la boca, la han herido, sin saber porque tus pies empiezan a moverse, quieres ayudarla, algo dentro de ti lo pide a gritos, pero te detienes al ver como el resto de los desconocidos llegan junto a ella, como la ayudan, y alcanzas a oír sus quejas de que no necesita ayuda, que ella pateará ese trasero, y que ellos deberían ir a buscar su propio adversario, de lo contrario, ella los golpeará. Miras como la ignoran antes de atacar al sujeto, y alcanzas a oír a uno decir que _la familia se cuida entre sí, que eso, es el amor_ , y justo en ese momento, quisieras que esa desconocida se pareciera a tu hermana, por qué deseas que tenga una familia que la cuide.

La desconocida voltea, y por primera vez se miran a la cara, y sin duda, una voz dentro de ti dice lo que ya sabías _"Me recuerda tanto a ti, hermana"._

* * *

 _N/A Muero por ver a mis bebés en acción. Muero por este reencuentro. Muero por escribir seguido. Muero por tantas cosas..._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, está fue mi manera de decir te amo con estas hermanas._


End file.
